In general, a spectacle lens has one or more functional layers f or various functions on a lens base material. For example, it is possible to prevent a dirt or dust from adhering to a surface of the spectacle lens due to electrostatic charging or reducing the adhesion amount by providing a conductive layer (also referred to as an antistatic layer) on the lens base material. As such a conductive layer, JP 2012-522259 A (hereby, particularly incorporated by reference in its entirety) discusses a conductive layer containing tin oxide.